1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel cell cartridge, an electric apparatus using the same, and an electric apparatus having a built-in fuel cell.
2. Related Background Art
A fuel cell converts chemical energy, which is obtained by chemically reacting a fuel, such as hydrogen or methanol, with oxygen, directly into electric energy. Thus, high electric power generation efficiency can be attained from the fuel cell. Since a small number of mechanical drive portions are provided in the fuel cell, noise generated therein is extremely small. Also, the fuel cell can be miniaturized.
A polymer electrolyte fuel cell is an example of a small-sized fuel cell. The polymer electrolyte fuel cell is devised for use as an electric power source for a portable device, such as a laptop personal computer or a mobile phone. The polymer electrolyte fuel cell is used as a substitute for a primary battery, such as an alkaline battery, or a secondary battery, such as a nickel ion battery. The polymer electrolyte fuel cell can be installed in an electric apparatus for use.
For example, regarding the use of a fuel cell in an electric apparatus, it is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-032154 that a fuel cell is used for an electric power source for a laptop personal computer or the like. The fuel cell is externally attached to the laptop personal computer to prevent water produced in a fuel cell body due to an electric power generating reaction from seeping into the laptop personal computer.
In addition, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H9-213359 discloses a laptop personal computer having a built-in fuel cell.
Incidentally, the fuel cell differs from the primary battery or the secondary battery in that electricity is generated through a chemical reaction between hydrogen, methanol, or the like, functioning as a fuel, and oxygen (hereinafter, referred to as “electric power generating reaction”). When the fuel cell is attached to the electric apparatus, attention should be paid to the efficiency of supplying oxygen, which is necessary for the electric power generating reaction, to the fuel cell body, to the precise handling so that moisture and heat resulting from the electric power generating reaction do not adversely affect the electric apparatus, and the like.
According to a structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-032154, the laptop personal computer and the fuel cell are not integrated, but are separate from each other. Therefore, moisture and heat resulting from the electric power generating reaction do not adversely affect the laptop personal computer that is an electric apparatus. However, this results in poor portability.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H9-213359 discloses a laptop personal computer adapted to have a built-in fuel cell, so that portability is acceptable. However, it is necessary to supply oxygen needed for the electric power generating reaction to the fuel cell body with improved efficiency and to conduct precise handling so that the moisture and heat resulting from the electric power generating reaction do not adversely affect the electric apparatus.